In the art of manufacturing electrical dispensers for deodorants or insecticides, a casing is provided to house the upper portion of a small bottle containing a deodorant or an insecticide. Inside the casing there is an electrical resistance. The electrical resistance is placed near the upper free end of a wick, the other end of which is placed inside a small bottle dipped into a deodorant or insecticide liquid. The latter, due to capillarity, rises through the wick until reaching and impregnating the upper end of the wick.
In order to make the dispenser operative, it is necessary to insert the electric plug in a socket: thus, the supplied electrical resistance warms up, the heat generated also heats the upper free end of the wick and the deodorant or insecticide liquid contained within. The deodorant or insecticide liquid is composed of active elements dissolved into a solvent, whereby when the temperature of the wick reaches the evaporation point of the solvent, the latter evaporates releasing in the air the deodorant or the insecticide.
There are, however, different embodiments of such a device.